Halo- After Reach
by Milootis01
Summary: Six or now know as Jess, and Carter have survived Reach and are on their way back to Earth. On the way there some things happen that they wish didn't. Will they get together once they are back and safe on Earth, Or will they say their goodbyes and part ways? Here is their story after Reach.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I figured out that I made a HUGE mistake. I was caught up on doing this fan fiction, I forgot that they would be injured. So, I'll be rewriting the story, and hopefully fix the mistakes. My left hand is better, but my right isn't. I'm going to the docs. But I won't know what will happen, either I have to have surgery to remove the sist, or I don't know the other option. I will let you know though. Hopefully I will know soon. But until then, I'm using my phone to type, so I don't hurt my hand more, so sorry for any errors. And I'm changing. But hopefully I improve.**  
_**Milootis01**_

* * *

...

The Spartan discarded the jet black armor. Her raven black hair falling into place in the ponytail stopping below her rib cage. The bleeding in her arm and side hasn't stopped. She sat on the table, keeping her eyes closed. When the door opened a man with a white coat came in. Her icy blue eyes snapped open.

"Hello Noble." He smiled, his graying hair sleeked back, and his kind green eyes looking at the injured Spartan. "I'm going to stitch you up, and you can be on your way."

"Where?" She asked.

"Back to earth." He replied and got the needle and tread. She lifted her shirt to show a jagged wound, about a half inch wide and three inches long.

After her stitches were in place she was shown to her room, but she instead went towards a couch and placed her helmet by her feet.

...

The next day Noble six saw her commander, who she thought was dead.

"Carter." She said, almost bitterly.

"Six," he replied.

"You crashed into the scarab, why are you alive?" She asked, not completely sure.

"Jumped out at the last second. Why, not happy to see me?" He smiled, looking terrible with a bandage wrapped around his forehead, and arm.

"No, surprised. You did scare me when you 'plunged' into the scarab." Her voice was strong, considering what happened. He chuckled, and sighed.

"What happened to Emile?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"An Elite took him down. He was operating the canon, and the ship dropped two elites off. He managed to kill one, but the other came up from behind." She narrowed her eyes at the memory, and carefully crossed her arms.

"How did you survive?" He asked, after a few moments. She smirked and shrugged.

"Not happy to see me?" They chuckled together. "After I dropped the package off to Keys, I didn't go on the ship."

"I told you to-" She cut him off.

"I didn't see a reason to. More ships came and I got cornered by a few Elites. They thought I was dead after they stabbed my armor a few times. They left, and someone did a search party, before they glassed Reach. I was fortunate that they found me."

"Yeah, me too." Her head snapped to his direction. Her question was cut short of a screech. She got up and went towards it with silent steps. Before she could react, someone was in front of her shielding her body from a flame, licking to catch anything to burn. The explosion hit her left arm, and left side of her face. After it died down, the once noble looked up and saw the familiar green helmet.

"Jun?" She asked her icy blue eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Never thought we would meet up like this, six." His accent filling her ears.

"Jun." she sighed, and he took off his helmet, and backed up.

"Six, I thought you stayed at Reach? Why are you here?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter, we are safe." She smiled kindly.

"Who else is alive?"

"Carter." She replied, looking to the room where he was.

...

Six went into the room, but regretted it dearly. The body was charred, and the face could barely be seen. Some of his flesh was completely missing and the rest was black. His clothes were black and has holes in it. She shifted uncomfortable to each foot. She held her side and left the room.

"Is it that bad?" Jun asked coming up beside her.

"No, I walked out of the room to smell the roses. He killed himself." She rolled her eyes. Jun grabbed her arm to inspect the burn she didn't notice until he touched it.

"You're getting that checked out." He started to pull, but she planted her feet.

"I'm fine. I don't need to go back." She hissed. Carter limped by, and narrowed his eyes at the burn.

"You are not fine." He said.

"You don't need to treat me like Kat! I can handle myself. And I can make my own decisions." She barked and yanked her arm back.

"You are burned-" Carter started.

"I'm fine. Like I said, I dont need someone to babysit me. I can hold my own." Her voice was dark, and confident.

"We aren't saying that." Jun countered.

"No, you're trying to be my gatekeeper." She growled. Then, before either of them could stop the raven hair spartan, she stormed off to her room.

...

After a hour or so, a knock came to the door. Six got up, and went to it, almost slamming it back shut when Carter was on the other side.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"Wanted to check on you." He replied in the same tone.

"I know why you're really here. You want to confront me. Tell me what I did was childish, but it's not. I'm protecting myself." She narrowed her eyes.

"No, that's not why." He stated.

"Then you came here to make me loose my temper. Well it's not going to work." She was going to close the door but he got in the way. But, Carter put his Han out stopping the door.

"I'm not done."

"I am. Leave." She growled.

He leaves after a few moments, walking back to his room and she shuts the door. She lays on the bed, careful she doesnt rip her stitches. Soon nightmares overrule.

...

* * *

**So, yeah. Sorry if its short. So, it'll be a few days until I update the next chapter. If you watch The Walking Dead, i have a question for you. I watched Merle's death, and i felt kind of bad. If you felt bad for him dying the way he did, review and say why. My sister said she only felt bad for Daryl. I did to (how could you not. Its Daryl), but Merle died, from 'The Governor'. One last thing, I am so sorry I haven't updated.**

_**Miliotis01**_


	2. Memories

**Alright, next chapter. I don't really have anything other than I am having the surgery on the tenth, so I will not update anytime soon due to it being my hand.  
Milootis01**

...

**_'Spartans never die Jorge, they're just missing in action.'_**

_"Six. Get to the loading dock, and get out of here." Emile said over the COM. The woman in the black metal ran, carrying the gravity hammer she picked up from a brute, to the dock. Two pelicans came by and opened. Keyes and a few other people in suits came to the edge. She handed him the package with a little blue orb in the middle._

_"Great job, Six." Keyes praised._

_"It wasn't just me Sir." She said. He patted her arm, the best he could through the metal._

_"And they will be remembered." He told her._

_"Covenant ship!" Someone yelled. Six took out her shotgun and looked over to where it was coming from. The pelicans tried to fly away from a blast, but one was shot down, almost landing on her. She slid away and a drop ship came by Emile and dropped two elites. Emile killed one of them but didn't see the other._

_"Come on! Who's next?!" He yelled. The elite came by and stabbed his torso, lifting him off the ground._

_"I'm ready! How bout you!?" He yelled and punched him, sending them both down._

Jess sat up and screamed. Her hands wrapped in her hair, and her knees were brought up to her chest. Her breathing out of control. A few harsh knocks came to her door a few minutes afterwards. She got up and opened the door.

"Are you alright six?" Jun asked.

"Its not six anymore, Jun. I'm trying to be human again." She shook her head showing some of the burn still on her face.

"Why did you scream?" Carter asked coming by Jun.

"Saw a cute pair of shoes?" She said unsure, one of her eyebrows going up.

"Jess. Why did you scream." Carter demanded, his eyes drifting to the burn.

"This time, we aren't on Reach Carter. It doesn't matter if you use the 'commander' tone." She said, her eyes, the color of ice, narrowed.

"Six." They warned, making her snap on them.

"It was about Emile! Alright? Does that make you happy? It was about Emile dying. The elite coming up behind him, and stabbing him with the energy sword. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Her jaw clenching right after. She shook her head and looked to the floor biting her lower lip. Carter sighed, and walked away.

"It's okay. Just. Get some more rest." Jun sighed and walked away. Jess looked down as she closed the door and slid down against it. She tilted her back and sighed. Something caught her eye and she crawled to it. It was the chest plate to her armor. Her eyes narrowed at the pocket. Her hands carefully went to it and pulled out a chain. She jumped when Carter came up behind her and caused her to pulled out the knife that was in the suit.

"Don't sneak up behind a Spartan." She sighed, letting the chain drop back in the pocket and setting the knife down.

"What'cha got?" He asked sitting down with a wince.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Sorry..uh..about before." She shook her head and put her hands in her lap. The thin burn mark showing on her slim arm.

"It's okay to be upset about it. It's something hard to get over."

"Been dealing with deaths since I was 7. If it didn't bother me then, why should it now?" She asked, finding interest in her fingers.

"Maybe they are now hitting you." Jun said sitting, making it a group.

"You sound just like-" she stopped herself from continuing.(You know who she is talking about. Haha. Back to the story.)

"Who?" Their eyebrows raised a bit.

"No one, uh...someone I met during training." She lied. She smiled and looked at Jun's arrow tattoos. She laid back and rested her head on her hands. Putting her feet on Jun. He chuckled, while she closed her eyes.

"I haven't had this much peace since my parents died." She mumbled.

"You just came from a planet being glassed, got stabbed, and lost a group. You call that peaceful?" Jun smiled.

"Well," she sat up. "Yeah. When I was training, I never was a people person. I always stayed away from people unless I was fighting them. And I was always serious. Never had time for jokes."

"You? Not a people person?" Carter asked shocked.

"Never had time for jokes?" Jun asked just as sarcastically shocked.

"Okay, I know it comes by easily." She sighed. "This group was more of a family than a Spartan squad. I haven't had a family to remember. My parents died before I could actually know them as people." She explained.

"You never really told anyone about your family. What were they like?" Jun asked.

"That's another war for another day," she smiled and got up. "Time to start today. Go get dressed and then we can go eat." She pushes their backs out of the door.

The family of three walked down the halls laughing about their times on Reach. But one question made Jess laugh, actually laugh. Not a chuckle or a fake laugh. A soft, laugh, and a warm, soft smile that made her look like a natural person; not coming from a planet full of aliens trying to kill her.

"Who was the best fighter on Noble team." Jun asked.

"For what? Guns or hand to hand." She asked, fiddling around with a pencil.

"Anything." He replied.

"I have to say Jorge was the best with guns and Jess was the best at hand to hand." Carter said putting his hands up.

"No, I say she was best with the shotgun." Jun said.

"I can beat you any day with that sniper rifle." She taunted putting the pencil, no one knew where she got it from, down.

"Ha! Beat me? Not even a chance Six." He laughed.

"Okay, I say Jun you were the best with the sniper, and... I'm going to say Emile was best at both." She said playing with the pencils again.

"Yeah, Emile was good with a knife and a shotgun." Jun agreed. They smiled and laughed.

"He might have been horrible to deal with, but he was great when you needed a laugh." Jess sighed. Looking off to the side her sad smile was still noticeable.

"Yeah, Jorge too." Carter sighed.

"Kat, she was a wall to lean on." Jess smiled.

"She kept asking if we lost the war." Jess mumbled to herself. "We did lose the war." She sighed and looked back at the last two people of her 'family'.

They spent the rest of the day talking about the "M.I.A" family members, and laughed at what they said. They almost felt like they didn't come off of a planet, barely with their lives.

****

Author's Note

Well, I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I think it's a lot better than the original one. Eight days until, Season Four of The Walking Dead. I don't know if any of you are exited, but I can't wait. I'm sorry that this is going to be the last chapter for a bit. And last thing. Review? Maybe?No? Eh, I don't care either way, I'm just here to write.  
By Readers.

Milootis01


	3. Finding Your Place

**So! I tricked you. I had some extra time after I remembered to post the other chapter, but I'm most likely sure this is going to be the last chapter. But it is 10:49(As I'm writing), so sorry for any mistakes, or anything that may not look right.**  
**(Disclaimer-I do not own anything from Halo Reach or anything you might recognize from the wonderful, and time taking game.)**  
_**You know who I am. But, milootis01. :P**_  
...

**_'Big man forgets what he is sometimes.' Noble Four-Emile_**

**_..._**

Jess laid down in her bed, smiling to herself about the family members she lost so quickly. It was different when she lost her parents, she didn't witness their death, she was there for Jorge's, Kat's, and Emile's deaths. Even though she only knew them for a few days, it was a knitted group. When she had her helmet on, she couldn't help but smile when someone said something. In her opinion, Emile was the person who always made you want to punch him. Jorge was a kind soul. Never did Jess think he would die in a Covenant ship, in space. Kat, she was someone Jess would never understand. Even if she did know Kat for years, she would think there would always be something new. She sure was stunned when they ran side-by-side and she fell down from a bullet to the head. When she had thought Carter died, it was something she saw coming. Same thing with Emile. Jess would never be able to get his yelling out fo her mind. Slowly, she closed her eyes and another death came into her dream.

* * *

_Six moving closer to the pilot seat. Suddenly, several plasma bolts hit the Pelican, impacting Noble Six, flickering the SPARTAN's shields. Emile fired his Grenade Launcher at the two Banshees. Emile concentrates fire on a single Banshee, the grenade detonates close by, and the EMP disables the Banshee, which swoops up and crashes into its wing man. Both are taken out, but the Phantom still pursues. Carter, critically wounded but still in the pilot seat, takes off his helmet and throws in on to the ground. Blood splatters cover the cockpit window._

_"Please respond, Sierra Two-Five-Nine. You are alarming me." Auntie Dot said._

_Carter turns back to Noble Six. His face is bloodied, and his armor is charred from plasma fire._

_"Not sure how long she's gonna stay together. Skies are jammed up anyways. Gotta get you off here, Lieutenant." Carter said to the Noble._

_Noble Six, grabbing the pilot chair, looks up, "Sir, you-"_

_"Don't wanna hear it. Get the Package to the Autumn." Carter cut her sentence short._

_"Done." She nodded_

_"Not yet, it's not... Emile, go with her. It's a ground game now." Carter yelled back._

_"It's been an honor, sir." Emile yelled up._

_"Likewise... I'll do what I can to draw their fire." Carter said._

_Six turns and walks to the troop bay._

_"Six. That AI chose you... She made the right choice." Carter told Six._

_The Pelican turns and make the pursuing aircraft out of sight. Six and Emile position at the Pelican's tail, ready to jump off. Holding the AI data storage unit, Six crouch down as Emile grips the Pelican. Carter counts down with his fingers._  
_"On my mark!" Carter yelled, counting down to zero and pumps his fist, giving his signal. "Mark!"_

_Six and Emile jump down. They slide down a canyon, shields depleting slowly. They come to a stop. Six looks up as her and Emile's shields recharge. Carter's Pelican flies over them, more Banshees in hot pursuit. Six turns back, picking up the AI data storage unit she looks it over, checking for damage before hooking it on her back. They look up to the road up ahead._

_"Noble! You got a...situation." Carter said over the COM when a Scarab came into view_

_"Mother... We can't get past it, sir!" Emile said, walking back with hesitation._

_"No you can't. Not without help." Carter sighed_

_"Commander, you don't have the firepower!" Emile argued._

_After noticing the two Spartans, the Scarab charges its main cannon, aiming at the two SPARTAN-IIIs. Carter's Pelican flies over and shoots at it. The Scarab is distracted and stops charging its cannon._

_"I've got the mass." Carter replied._

_"Solid copy. Hit 'em hard, boss." Emile sighed._

_"You're on your own, Noble... Carter out."_

_Carter rams the Pelican into the Scarab's side as it charges its main cannon again. The Scarab's side bursts into flames, explosions rocking within it. The Scarab lets out a dying scream and struggles to stay on the cliff. More explosions rock it and it falls down the cliff. A deafening explosion is heard indicating its destruction._

_"Crevice to the east. Let's go." Emile told Six._

* * *

Once again, she wakes up sitting. Her body was covered in cold sweat, but she didn't scream this time. She sighs seeing the clock by her side, blinking 6:54. She got out of the rather small bed, and headed to the closet to get a grey v-neck shirt, black cargo pants, and a pair of black combat boots. She then went to shower and got ready for the day ahead of her. After her shower she left the room and almost ran into a young boy holding an open water bottle.

"I am so- Aren't you Noble Six?" He asked, blinking a few times. She rolled her eyes and kept walking towards where she saw Jun and Carter.

"He-Hey!" He called after her. "Sorry- I almost got my water all over you." He apologized.

"It's fine Kid." She said over her shoulder and continued to walk. She poked Jun's shoulder and sat down in a chair by him.

"Tough night?" His accent clear in her ears.

"You have no idea." she straightened out.

"Wanna talk about it?" Carter sat down.

"What? Are you suddenly interested in my life?" She asked sarcastically. She smiled and sighed looking far away.

"It's nothing new. Do you know when we get back to earth?" She asked.

"Should be soon. I over heard some people talking about it, said next few days." Carter said.

"Good." Jess stretched her arms and looked at them. "Got anywhere to go?" Their eyes snapped to her.

"I don't." Jun said after a bit, and Carter said the same.

"Good. 'Cause, you are going to be staying with me and my friend Sarah," She told them. She grabbed a bottle of water and got a look from them. She put the bottle down and rolled her eyes.

"Like I asked. Do you have anywhere else better to be?" She asked them with one of her eye brows going up.

"Guess I'm being dragged along." Jun mumbled to himself. Jess smiled, again.

...

"You ready?" Carter asked when Jess opened the door. Jess rolled her eyes and pushed him back, stepping out with the one suitcase holding her armor.

"Are you?" She asked him sarcastically. They lightly laughed and walked down, meeting up with Jun.

"Sarah is there right?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, I got a hold of her and she said she was more than happy to let us stay." Jess explained. They nodded and waited. When they were finally let out, Jess lead the group out and into the UNSC building. Her eyes found the tanned girl with blonde shoulder length hair.

"Jess!" She yelled and ran to her. Jess did the same thing and they hugged.

"It's been to long Sarah." Jess sighed, and parted from their hug.

"Twenty years." She agreed. They smiled and, Jess looked behind her.

"Sarah, this is Carter. And that.." She pointed to Jun. "Is Jun. Jun, Carter, Sarah."

"Nice to meet you," Sarah smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." They said at different times. Jess took her bag, and followed Sarah to her truck.

...

After they unpacked their things, some they got that day, they had dinner and went to sleep. But when they woke up, Carter and Sarah were the first up.

"Mornin'." Sarah greeted and handed him a mug of coffee. He mumbled a morning back and sat down at the wooden round table.

"So, what happened to you two before...you joined UNSC?" Carter asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, it's a long story." She sat down with a fresh mug of coffee.

...

_The seven year old girls ran away from the Elites, for the fourth time that day. Jess kept running, but when she heard someone fall, she risked it and turned back. She ran to Sarah, just as an Elite came by, and charged his energy sword. Jess covered her head, and waited for the sword to hit her. But all there was, a dying sound from the pink alien. She looked up and a man in olive green armor held out his hand for her and a woman in dark blue was by Sarah. She stared at him before standing up on her own. Sarah was already up and at her side. The armored man took them with him, and they sat down on a fallen log, by a mongoose. Jess sat with her head in her hands which were resting on her knees. The one man called by John came by and knelt in front of them._

_"Are you girls alright?" He asked, not taking his helmet off. Sarah nodded, but Jess didn't respond._

_"What are your names?" He asked. Once again Jess didn't answer._

_"I'm Sarah, and she's Jess." She said weakly._

_"You're safe now. You are going to be some-" Jess cut off the man by standing up and glaring at him._

_"What about our family? We can't just leave them! They need help!" She yelled at him._

_"We can't take you where it is dangerous-" He started again._

_"It's our family! I don't care if it's dangerous or not!" She yelled, her her hands balled into fists. Another woman, but instead of her armor being red it was black, came over and took her helmet off. Her stunning blue eyes looked at her's._

_"Calm down. It's okay, you will be safe. We need to take care of you and your friend. Your parents will be okay," She said softly. The scar running above her right eyebrow not going unnoticed. Jess sat back down and glared at the man._

...

"When we were taken to the UNSC building, Jess stayed away from everyone there. She only talked when I was alone. She always walked off when someone would try to talk to her." Sarah sighed at the memory.

"And when she would fight, she never lost. She would have an anger, and then it would disappear after she won." Sarah explained further. Footsteps came in along with an annoyed Jess.

"And why does it matter? If I did, so what?" She snapped, but didn't give anyone time to even try to explain. "You should stop bugging into my life, and find your place!" She grabbed her jacket and went out of the door, slamming it closed with a loud thud.

...

**Yeah, if i have more time before the ninth, I might update another chapter. But, I may not. So, anyone who reads this, sorry. But off of that topic, I have a request. Once I am able to write again, I would like to add a few more OCs. So if you want to create one, PM with the details. And if you like this, hit the favorite or follow button. Actually I don't care, do whatever you want.**  
**So, until next time, bye my dear readers.**  
_**Milootis01...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, last update for sure. Question though, who likes the cover picture? I spent two days trying to make it(Haven't used Gimp for a while.) but that's how it turned out. I have one last question, before I start writing. Who likes the rewrite better than the original? If you could review telling me what you think, it will make my day, but I'm not saying you have to review. I honestly don't care about the reviews. One more little thing, I don't remember what I named her brother so I'm going with David.**

**Volc the Shadow Typhlosion: Honestly, I don't know what I am going to do. I think I might make a new noble team. So, if you want to do that, yeah, go ahead. It might give me some ideas of what to do. Thanks.**

**Oh and CovieGIrl, I was thinking about doing that pairing. I tried to make it work in the original, but I could think of anything. I am going to be adding more of you suggested. I thought about it and I liked it. Nice to hear from you again.**

**(I do not own Halo or any of the characters.)**  
_**Milootis01**_

_**...**_

Jess came up from her sit-up, just in time for someone to knock on the other side of the door. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and looked at the door. She shook her head and stood up. She walked to the door to be greeted by Carter leaning on the frame of the white door. She rolled her eyes and sighed before talking.

"What is it Carter?" She asked, still mad about him and Sarah talking about her in the past. Her black hair was tied up into a neat and tight bun, showing more of her pale face.

"Why-" She cut him off by pushing past him and walking out of the room. She didn't want to talk about it with him, or anyone. And, why should she? She went down the stairs and Jun was passing to sit on the couch.

"Hey, Jun. Sarah's at work, why don't we go tonight?" She asked, not looking at Carter. Jun shrugged and sat down. He looked between them for a moment, then focused on Jess.

"Sure, why not." he sighed and opened the book he was reading. Carter was going to say something but Jess put on her combat boots, and walked out into the September air. Carter quickly slipped his on and went out with her.

"Want to know the reason I got mad?" She asked when he came up to her.

"You went to Sarah instead of asking me. I would have told you if you would have given me the time." She mumbled, when he didn't say anything. She turned her head the other way, looking at the grass on the field. Carter didn't say anything, he just kept walking at her pace.

"We should get back." Carter said after a few minutes. Jess looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, we should." She turned around and stared walking the other way. "I would have answered your question if you came to me." She said softer when the came to the door.

"I didn't think you would Six." He chuckled and went inside after her. Jess went by Jun and flipped his book closed.

"Time to get up Noble." She smiled and went up the stairs. She closed the door of her room and went to her dresser. She grabbed a white tank top, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. She slid her dark blue sweat pants off, and put on her jeans. She then took off her black tank top and put on the white one. She hobbled out of the door putting on her shoes. When she got down the steps Jun and Carter were at the door. She grabbed the keys and turned the lights out. She locked the door and walked down the steps to the sidewalk.

"Here it is." She sighed, and walked through the black door, leading to a dark room filled with people, chatting with each other. Jess pointed to a table that was free, and walked to it. She saw Sarah and walked over to her.

"Hey, there Noble." She smiled and hugged her.

"Hey, there yourself." Jess smiled back.

"Not mad at me?" She asked. Jess sighed and then shook her head.

"No, not anymore. I just have to grow out of things from the past." Jess replied.

"Not everything from the past is bad. You just have to remember the good things...Like David." Sarah said. Jess's eyes went wide at her words, and when She noticed Jun and Carter behind her.

"Who's David?" Jun asked. Jess looked at them, but her head snapped back to Sarah with a glare.

"No one." Jess snapped at them. She crossed her arms and looked to the ground. Sarah sent her a look, then she looked back at Jun.

"Why don't you boys go find a seat. Jess will be over in a few minutes." Sarah said softly. Jess bit her bottom lip after they left.

"You have to be careful with you word choice around them. They don't know anything about them." Jess hissed at Sarah.

"Maybe if you told them I wouldn't have to watch what I say." She hissed back, and sighed after seeing her wide eyes.

"I just. You will have to tell them sooner or later. It would be better if it was soon, Jess." Sarah touched her arm. Jess shook her head and went to the table.

...

"Hey, you guys can stay here. But, I-um- Im going to head home." Jess said, running her hand through her hair. Jun nodded, and Carter stretched his arms.

"Yeah, just don't lock the door." Jun said. Jess smiled and grabbed her jacket. She took the keys out of them and headed to the door.

When she got the the door, she thought over what Sarah had said to her. 'You will have to tell them sooner or later. It would be better if it was soon, Jess.' She shook her head and unlocked the door. She turned the lights on, and tossed the bundle of keys on the table next to the door. She went up stairs and went to her armor. She went through the pockets until she found the chain and a picture. She took the chain out, leading to a heart shaped locket. Then she took that and the folded piece of sat on her bed, her back to the door. Jess unfolded it, leading to a picture of a woman with light brown hair and green eyes, then a man with black hair and blue eyes, then a teenager with brown hair and green eyes, then a little girl with black hair and icy blue eyes. Jess didn't hear someone come through the door, she didn't hear someone come up the stairs or into her room.

"Is that them?" Her eyes widened, and snapped her head to Carter's direction.

**...**

**Alright. I have to be up around 4, so...Goodnight my lovely readers! And I'll be writing as soon as I can use my hand without it hurting, or if I can type fast enough with my left hand.**

_**milootis01.**_


End file.
